Babysitting
by Furtively Lethargic
Summary: The Dominick family attends to their needs and leaves the baby—Alex—under the watch of Galen and Keller. Find out what word the baby learned in this one-shot.


**Baby-sitting**

**Summary**: The Dominick family attends to their needs and leaves the baby—Alex—under the watch of Galen and Keller. Find out what word the baby learned in this one-shot.

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I don't own anything here except for the props and the plot. Hehe.

* * *

Galen bid their farewell to the Dominick family, closing the door and walking towards Keller and the baby. Keller tried prying the baby's arms off of her neck…and after a few attempts, she gave up.

"Look," Keller said to the baby—who was still hanging on her neck, "Alex," Keller paused again when the baby kissed Keller's cheek.

"Kee-kee!" Alex squealed, hugging Keller again, "Pui! Pui!"

Keller sighed, awkwardly patting Alex's back, "You're going to _kill_ me with those hugs of yours."

Alex just giggled and held on to Keller _tighter_.

"Seriously, kid," Keller muttered, "Who taught you to strangle people?"

Galen, who was watching the panorama from the wall, chuckled and strolled towards Keller and Alex—who were both sitting on the bed. Well, _Keller_ is the one who's sitting on the bed while the baby sat on her lap.

"I don't think you should mention such words to a kid," Galen said, sitting next to Keller—so that he could assist her.

Keller grumbled and turned to Galen, "I'll stop mentioning such words when you take this kid off of me."

"Oh come _on_," Galen grinned, rubbing his hand over Alex's back, "Alex loves you, right Alex?"

"Pui! Pui!" Alex exclaimed, kissing Keller's nose.

Keller sighed, "I should teach you more words."

"Words such as…?" Galen trailed off, his eyebrows raised.

"Something other than—"

"Kee-kee!" Alex squealed, bouncing on Keller's lap—his short legs supporting his weight.

"—and—"

"Pui! Pui!" Alex repeated sitting down on Keller's lap—and watching her with his purple eyes.

Galen laughed, patting the soft blonde hair of Alex, "Hey Alex—try and say 'Mama'."

She looked at Galen, disbelief clear in her gray eyes, "Are you _serious_?"

"Mama!" Alex said happily, softly tugging at Keller's long black hair.

"I'm not you 'Mama'—heck, I'm not _even_ a 'Mama'," Keller said, gently tugging Alex's small, chubby hands away from her hair.

"_Yet_," Galen added, "Keller isn't a 'Mama' _yet_."

Alex began laughing goofily—making Keller and Galen smile down at him. The baby started sucking his thumb as his eyelids started fluttering close. Alex yawned cutely, snuggling closer to Keller's abdomen, and yawned again.

She shifted her gaze to Galen, "_Yet_?"

"Yet," Galen repeated with a smile—that you could say is _defiantly_ seductive.

The next gesture that Keller made was totally out of character—since she blushed, looked down on the baby, and secretly smiled. Galen swung his arms around Keller, grinning to himself.

"As soon as Alex is out of our room," Galen murmured in Keller's ear, "_then_ we could start the process."

Her gray eyes widened, and she giggled nervously; one: because this is a _very_ different side of Galen; and two: because she's nervous _and_ excited at the same time—but the nervousness usually beats the eagerness (in her opinion, anyways). Galen growled softly in her ear, pulling her closer to his body, as he began to kiss her neck. Keller purred softly while closing her eyes—on the other hand, Alex stirred on Keller's lap; just in time to see Galen kissing Keller's neck.

"Kee-kee! Kee-kee!" Alex cried, hugging Keller's waist—instantly disrupting Keller and Galen's make-out session.

Galen laughed and pulled away from Keller.

"We thought you were asleep, kid," Keller said while vaguely smiling at Galen.

Alex climbed back on Keller's neck and shot a cute glare in the direction of Galen.

"Sorry Alex," Galen chuckled, grinning at Keller, "But she's _mine_."

The baby latched itself onto Keller's neck once again, dropping a slightly wet kiss on Keller's cheek.

"Pui! Pui!" Alex squealed, repeatedly kissing Keller's cheek.

"I agree with you, Alex," Galen said whilst stroking Keller's hair, "She _is_ pretty."

Keller ignored both males—instead, she looked at Alex and smiled, "Try saying 'Galen'."

The baby was in the middle of blowing bubbles with his saliva when he heard Keller's voice. Alex turned his gaze to Galen—who was watching both him and Keller—and then stared back at Keller, "Kee-kee!"

"No…" Keller said, "It's Ga-len."

"Kee-kee!" Alex squealed at Keller while closing and opening his small palms.

"Ga-len," Keller repeated, slowly saying the two syllables of Galen's name.

For the _very_ first time in her life, she _actually_ saw a baby look _thoughtful_—as if he was concentrating _very_ hard on something.

"G…" Alex started his tiny eyebrows bunching together, "Guh…"

"Ga-len," Keller repeated, trying to help Alex out.

His purple eyes stared at Galen, and then he smiled, "Ga-ga!"

_That_ made Keller laugh uncontrollably.

"He…he…called you…_Gaga_," Keller managed, peering at Galen's amused expression, "as in…_Lady Gaga_!"

The sound of Keller's laughter rang in Alex's ears—and soon enough, Alex and Galen began laughing with Keller. When their laughter died down, Keller rubbed her nose lightly against Alex's short, small, and chubby nose.

Alex giggled, and wrapped his arms around Keller's neck, "Ga-ga!"

She laughed, twisting her body so that Alex could see Galen, "_He's_ Galen."

The toddler squealed, untangling himself from Keller before crawling towards Galen.

"Ga-ga!"

And then a knock erupted from the door.

Because Galen's too busy with the baby, Keller was the one who answered the door—only to see Iliana at the door.

"Hey Keller," Iliana greeted with a small smile.

Keller stepped aside, "Hey."

The Wild Power instantly took that gesture as an invitation, so she stepped inside, "Where's Alex and Galen?"

"On the bed," Keller replied, leading Iliana to Galen and Alex.

"Sleeping?" Iliana questioned.

"_Playing_," Keller corrected, snorting in amusement.

Just as she said that, they saw Galen tickling Alex while the baby looked helpless under Galen's tickling touches—but was giggling uncontrollably.

Iliana smiled, "So, I can tell that you guys are close."

Galen laughed, "Real close."

The baby witch crawled onto Galen's lap, extending his arms out to Keller and his big sister—but Iliana scooped Alex from Galen's lap and started giggling when her little brother started to blow bubbles with his saliva—again.

"Thanks for baby-sitting him," Iliana said while trudging out of the room with the couple lagging behind the siblings.

The blonde Wild Power halted by the entrance of the room, and pivoted on her heel, "Thanks again—now say 'bye bye' to Keller and Galen, Alex."

Alex raised a chubby hand and began waving it sideways, "Bye-bye! Bye-bye, Kee-kee! Bye-bye, Ga-ga!"

Iliana's eyes widened, "Gaga?" she turned to her little brother before stalking away, grumbling something dealing with 'Lady Gaga'.

"_Now_ we could _start_."

Keller smiled, feeling the pent-up desires from earlier let lose in an animosity that they couldn't describe—thanks to Alex the Baby Witch.

* * *

**What's up :)**

Like I said in the story "**Breakfast**"…I'm going to post a story about Keller and Galen—and here 'it' is!  
Tada!

Anyways, this story is written by me in 'My Notebook' notebook. Yeah, weird, I know. The name of my notebook is 'My Notebook'. That's where I wrote the stories; "**Basketball**", "**Just Like a Flower**", "**Forever**", "**Baby-sitting**", and "**Breakfast**". And, it's _absolutely_ good to keep a notebook where you could write your ideas—so that you wouldn't forget them.

Enough of my boring talks about 'My Notebook'.

I'm here to **thank you** for reading this story and…gosh, I feel so shy now…

**Review**? :D


End file.
